Partners For Life
by Orinjambie
Summary: Seth grew up with memories of comfort or love. Rose was raised in a family of brothers and only knew their rough love. Now after two years together Seth and Rose learn what true passion is. Rated M for smexy smexy smut ;)


Hey guys I want to explain what you are about to read. No I won't add spoilers so don't worry. I want to clarify that this particular short is from a D&D campaign that is based in the Chrome Shell world. There is a totally different story line and characters going on here. For example, Rose (my gorgeous friend who wishes to remain unknown) is fiery tempered girl who joins the military academy and starts her own squad. Here she meets Sila (my character) a level headed girl who keeps Rose in check. From here they meet many wonderful people who they befriend, and in some cases fall in love with, and in some cases lose. This campaign has been going for a while and a lot of character development was put into it. It's very dramatic and our DM is not afraid to let anyone die, making it all the more dramatic and exciting. If you guys like I could type it up ;) I'm kinda itching to but I don't want to if there's no interest in it.

Disclaimers~ Chrome Shell Regios belongs to it's respective owners and only the story line and the characters belong to our wonderful DM.

And now with out further ado! Enjoy *bows*

* * *

Silence is rarely complete. There is almost always a small hum in the air. It's in the people around you even if you don't speak. It's in the gentle sigh of pillars and supports shifting their weight to better hold their charges. The tiny breeze of a mouse's whiskers twitching nervously. So silence is rarely complete.

Here in the single dorm there was no silence. People murmured their love to the other while the computer exhaled warm air. It was dark except for the glow of the monitor screen. Shadows, changing in intensity, splayed out over the wall.

Leaning back against the wall, Seth nuzzled his chin into Rose's hair. His eyes were locked on the screen as he tried to follow the complexities of romance. Wrapped in his long lanky arms, Rose watched the romance with less interest. She wasn't sure why she had picked a romance but she had and now she wished she had gone for more action. Seth seemed to be enjoying it so Rose decided to not say anything about it.

Tilting her head back Rose strained her neck to plant a kiss on Seth's chin, snapping him out of his osmosis. He looked down and smiled shyly. He looked back up at the monitor in time to catch things getting frisky. He frowned as they watched the two ravishing one another.

"But I thought strange chocolate was red." he looked down at Rose for an answer and she sighed.

"It's only like that because you tried to push yourself all the way in. You're bigger than most people so you have to be more careful."

"Oh." Seth said softly. "So it's not always then."

"No." Rose answered though it wasn't really a question.

They fell silent as the scene moved on. This went on for a few more minutes when Seth hesitantly murmured,

"What if I was careful?" he looked at Rose, trying to gauge her reaction. Rose looked at him surprised and then embarrassed.

"I-I uh, I mean we..." Rose snapped her mouth shut uncertainly. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what Cain had planned or if this was just happening. She swore to kick his ass for it later.

As if sensing the reason for her hesitation, Seth lowered his head to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against the edge of her ear.

"I promise to go slow." He whispered before gently nibbling at her ear lobe. Rose felt her body heat up in embarrassment as tingling chills raced through her. She squirmed forward in his grip, pulling the man with her. He held himself up carefully with his legs and abs as he unlocked his arms, letting the flustered girl go. She flopped down on the bed and slowly twisted around to look up at the man.

"You have a roommate now, what if Cain comes back?" she asked sitting up even as Seth propped himself up on his arms.

"He told me he was going to stay elsewhere for the night. And he locked the door behind him." Seth explained starting to look uncertain himself. Rose felt a twinge at that,

'So he did plan this!' Rose looked away, biting her lip, 'But then again... maybe...'

Before she could think twice Rose pushed herself forward, pressing her lips into Seth's. Her arms snaked forward to wrap around his neck, holding her in place.

Seth's eyes drifted shut as he deepened the kiss, making sure to not use his tongue. Rose was about to pull away to remind the man to not use his tongue but he beat her to it and pulled away first. But rather then say anything he trailed butterfly kisses from her mouth to her neck, his lips brushing against her skin. Goosebumps lifted up in response as Rose shuddered. Seth pulled back, pulling Rose with him, into a kneeling position. One arm wrapped behind her back, holding her in place, while his other hand stroked down from her jawline to her collar bone. Seth looked down at her with lidded eyes for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips. Leaning forward he kissed her again as his free hand explored her breasts. At first he laid a hand over them uncertainly but deciding he had nothing to lose he carefully cupped her right breast and slowly kneaded it. Rose squirmed in his grip as new feelings rushed through her. Her body warmed more than normal as he massaged her breasts and gently pinched her nipple.

Suddenly Seth pulled back, his hands moving down to the edges of Rose's shirt and slipping underneath. In one smooth movement he slid the shirt up and over her head and tossed to the side.

"You're warmer than normal..." he said, a tint of concern coloring his voice.

"It's your fault you know." Rose replied, surprised at how husky her voice sounded. Seth noticed to and it seemed to light something in his eyes. Rather than apologize like he normally would have he looked down at her breasts. His hands slowly slid up over Rose's toned stomach to cup her breasts in his hands. Even through the fabric Rose could feel the newly formed callouses from the training and battles they had gone through. She remembered when they had first met, when he had stepped out of the tube, all predator. He could have died that day but here he was. Living as a normal person would. And here she was, in his arms.

Reaching back Rose deftly unclasped her bra and let it fall forward off her shoulders. Seth looked surprised for a moment and then curious as he began to knead her breasts again. He watched as Rose closed her eyes in pleasure, her lips parting slightly.

"You are beautiful, Rose." Seth murmured as he wrapped his arms under her butt and lifted her up, his lips closing around her nipple. Carefully he lapped his tongue over it, making Rose gasp. She gripped the back of his head as he continued before moving to her other breast. A thrill set her belly on fire, feeding a dull throb between her legs. She felt her body temperature climb again and gave a soft moan. Seth lowered Rose back down, his tongue trailing from her nipple to her chin. She could feel the bulge in the man's pants as his own need grew. Seth closed his eyes as he set Rose down on his lap and suddenly pulled her close. He held her like this for a few moments.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rose." he admitted, worry clear in his tone. Rose stifled a sigh before planting a reassuring kiss on his shoulder.

"You won't hurt me. I'll walk you though it." she assured even though she wasn't really all to sure what exactly was supposed to happen. She knew that either way it was going to hurt, the first time always did, and add Seth's size... it was inevitable. Pushing the thought away she worked Seth's shirt up and over his shoulders. The dim light from the monitor danced over his hardened muscles, emphasizing them yet blending them as one. Rose ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, over his stomach. Muscles flexed beneath her touch. Suddenly Seth pushed Rose back, pressing into her. Rose panicked for a second, concerned that Seth would accidentally crush her but the panic quickly dissipated when a more pressing need took a hold.

"Here, let me help you." she wiggled her hands between them and started to work at the button to Seth's pants. Seth lifted up a little to give her more room before getting the idea of it. He pushed up completely and set to work on Rose's pants. They disappeared more quickly then his own though they weren't long in following. Now all that separated them was the thin cloth of boxers and panties. Though in all honesty the boxers were doing a poor job of holding Seth back.

He looked at Rose sheepishly as his pants were thrown to the side. Rose said nothing as she reached down to grip him in one hand, her fingers not even coming close to touching. Seth let a low moan escape his lips and blushed, making Rose's lips quirk up in a smirk as she began to work him. Seth breathed deeply, his head following down into the crook of Rose's shoulder, his hand trailing down over her hip towards her inner thigh. Fire shot down through her legs into her toes, making them curl, as Seth's fingers touched her, wiggling past the barrier of cloth. Without a thought he tore them off, the elastic putting up a bit of a fight before finally giving away. With nothing stopping him Seth gently rubbed her clit, sending a burning pleasure through her entire body. Rose's back arched, pushing her up into Seth's warmth, her eyes drifting shut in bliss.

Seth continued, watching Rose's reaction with curiosity, before letting his fingers slide down. Rose's eyes opened and she looked up at him and for a split second she felt a flash of fear. A split second and she knew there would be no going back after this and she was fine with that. She bucked her hips forward, urging Seth on.

It felt strange at first, feeling his fingers inside of her. There was a little pinch of discomfort as the penetrated into her and then a softly pleasant burn. She squirmed a little as Seth pushed in deeper, curling his fingers slightly as he pulled out, and then pushed back in. Soon he added a third finger and then a fourth, stretching Rose out little by little. When he finally pulled out he raised his fingers to his nose and gave them a tentative sniff before licking them.

"Salty..." he murmured as he licked them one by one.

"Ew, don't tell me that!" Rose groaned, burying her face into a pillow. Seth frowned before leaning down to nip at her neck, making her look back at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked in all seriousness. Rose didn't hesitate as she nodded her head and mentally braced herself. It seemed to be almost an eternity as Seth positioned himself between her thighs, his tip pressing against her. Rose let her breath out slowly as Seth pushed himself in, stretching her to her fullest. Rose couldn't help the small yelp of pain that jumped out of her throat. Seth froze and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she breathed in and let it out, I don't know if anyone told you but the first time is usually painful. No matter how big you are."

Seth nodded but didn't look totally assured. Leaning down he kissed her deeply, pushing in a little more as he did so. His free hand found it's way to her breast and began kneading it, sending soft pleasurable tingles through her body even as she was stretched to her limit.

After a little while of slow going Rose pulled back for air,

"I think that's far enough." she said breathily. Seth nodded in response and pulled out. Rose felt a burning sting as he pulled out and braced herself again as he pushed slowly back in. She whimpered softly as Seth continued to fill her. He began to murmur comforting words into her hair as he pushed back in slowly.

It took a little bit of getting used to but pain faded into pleasure and soon Rose began to feel a building tension. Her whimpers faded into soft moans, her hands kneading Seth's biceps as she silently asked for more. She could feel Seth's body tense and loosen as he held himself back from thrusting himself in fully. All the while the tension built, like water behind a dam, only it was a fiery water. A burning passion that was demanding release. It threatened to overflow if a crack was not found. It threatened to flood if a way was not found to divert it.

Her back arched and Seth began to thrust his hips faster, his long body tensing to the point of breaking. His eyes had closed some time ago but his eyebrows were scrunching together as he fought to keep control. He wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, lifting her hips up into his as he thrust forward. Suddenly he thrusted three times in quick succession before freezing, a shudder passing through his body. As if by a signal the damn Rose had felt building up broke. She trembled, toes curling as her legs curled tightly around Seth's waist and her back arching into Seth. Her vision flashed white and then snow passed over her eyes, leaving her winded and exhausted.

Seth looked down at her, breathing heavily, and smiled. Pulling out he flopped down onto his side and pulled Rose close to him, snuggling his head into her shoulder, giving her another nip before kissing the spot.

"Strange chocolate isn't that bad." he breathed with a small smile. A thought occurred to him and he lifted his head to look at Rose, "Does this make us partners?"

"Partners?" Rose looked at him, confused. "There are different kinds of partners you know."

Seth thought for a moment, "Strange chocolate partners?"

Rose fought back a laugh and failed with a smile. "I think a more appropriate term might be boyfriend girlfriend." she smiled genuinely.

* * *

Alright, not as sad as my last one, well at least not for you guys. This actually happened with a little prodding from me and some scarce details to the DM. Needless to say my friend was very happy in the end ;) To explain something (if it wasn't explained here) strange chocolate is a term used to describe sex. When we first met Seth he didn't know much about anything and sex was one of those things. No matter how hard we tried to explain what it was he just didn't get it. So finally we compared it to his one great love and obsession chocolate. So to differ chocolate from sex we coined it 'strange chocolate'. Also his first experience with strange chocolate wasn't all that pleasant. Buuut if you guys want to hear about that just let me know and I'll start writing down our adventures ;) It's both humorous and dramatic!


End file.
